


Bilba in Fili's Jacket.

by Wycked



Category: Fili & Bilba, lotr - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wycked/pseuds/Wycked





	Bilba in Fili's Jacket.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/gifts).



[](http://s818.photobucket.com/user/wyckedlycynful/media/bilba.png.html)


End file.
